Im not a superhero
by Sam Wiise Gamjii
Summary: shes never look good in spandex and she doesn't have super cool powers that she uses to fight crime. her biggest enemy is the old lady across the street, so why does she keep finding herself entangled with the x-men?
1. Chapter 1

My life is not like one of super heroes.

I don't go out fighting with my super cool powers and I don't look good in spandex. The biggest dilemma in my life right now is remembering what brand of coffee my fiancée said he wanted me to buy at the store and my arch enemy is the old lady across the road who keeps calling animal control because she says our dog keeps barking, the sad thing is my fiancée and I don't have a dog.

My name is Alexa-May Cuthbert, soon to be Alexa-May Lebeau and this is how my life became tangled up in the lives of super heroes.

And for the record I blame my fiancée, Remy Lebeau....

Ok this is what popped into my mind the other night and I had to get it down before I lost it. It will be based in the movie verse taking wolverine origins into account. But I will be changing things so that they suit what is going on in my head. Let me know what you want to happen as I need all the ideas and help I can get.


	2. he snores chapter 1

It was around 3am and Remy was snoring. Yes I know, THE Remy lebeau was snoring. That's one thing I know about him that none of his past exploits do. In a way that is what makes me special, not the knowing about him snoring but him staying with me long enough that I could figure out what makes him snore and that is cheap pub beer. He hates to drink it; he once told me that he would rather drink the tar that they use to seal the roads than drink one glass of the stuff, and yet here he was snoring at 3am while smelling like a cheap brewery. After his hours of ranting about how foul the beer was I was feeling a bit curious as to why he was out tonight drinking it.

He had stumbled in the door of our New Orleans town house around 1am and proceeded to thump around the kitchen like a rhino while cursing in French. After about 15 minutes of listening to him and coming to the conclusion that he was drunk I slipped out of bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. As I was walking down he had fallen silent and when I entered our rarely used kitchen I found him lying on the floor with a cigarette in hand while a bag of frozen peas rested on his left eye. This surprised me, not the laying on the kitchen floor while smoking that was a regular occurrence, but the frozen peas that were resting on his eyes.

As long as I had known him no one had ever managed to punch him, I suppose his mutation could be thanked for that as it gave him extremely sensitive spacel awareness.

I stood over him and then sat down so I was straddling his chest his hand automatically dropped his cigarette and moved it so it was resting on my upper thigh. I reached down and lifted the make-shift ice pack so I could see what damage has been done, his eye was already starting to bruise and it was slightly swollen.

"Remy what on earth have you done to yourself" I said mostly so myself so I wasn't expecting a response.

"Remy didn't do nothin, t'was that stupid wolverine" remys words didn't make sense to me, how could an animal have punched him in the face.

"babe, I think you are a bit drunk, we are in new Orleans so a wolverine couldn't have possibly given you a black eye"

I stood and grabbed remys hands pulling him up before he could ramble on about how an animal gave him a black eye then proceeded to half drag him up the stairs, strip him of his clothes and push him into bed. Just as I was about to finally fall asleep after an hour of convincing a drunken Remy that sex wasn't an option, he started snoring.

I knew that there was something going on, but I trust that Remy will tell me in the morning when he had sobered up because after all we never kept secrets from each other.

...........................

I woke up around 10 the next morning to the smell of bacon drifting into the room, I knew that it wasn't Remy cooking because he couldn't cook a meal to save himself even if it was something as simple as a fry up, I jumped out of bed and dressed in some track pants and one of remys old wife beaters and then wondered down stairs to find Remy and his brother Henry slumped over the kitchen bench while Mercy henrys wife was cooking. Mercy was dressed in a similar way to me as most mornings we went jogging around a new lake attraction that the city had commissioned to be built, it was only half done and the tracks were not finished yet but the rugged terrain made for a good work out and not many people were out jogging this late in the day especially on a Sunday so we normally had the place to our selves.

After a quick breakfast mercy and I were in my car and driving to the lake, we were going the quick way through town and as we came around the bend that would take us into the car park we saw some oddly dressed people, they were wearing what looked like a wet suit at a first glance but then after I had a better look I realised that it was leather.

'Wow' started mercy, 'and here I was thinking mardi gras wasn't for a few months'

'Maybe they are apart of some sorta gang?' I questioned.

'I don't think so, you know how Henry gets really protective?' I nodded and the gestured for her to continue when she paused,

'well he made me memorise all the different gangs styles so I could avoid them and there was no mention of people wearing skin tight leather with big X insignias on them'

'Why on earth did Henry make you memorise all the gangs? The most remys ever made me do is all the security codes for all the safe houses that the guild has.'

'you know how Jean-luc is getting paranoid about every thing since he was diagnosed with cancer, and that he is slowly handing the control of the guild over to Henry, well its been decided that I need to know more about the goings on with the guilds so I can keep an eye out for myself, the thieves don't exactly want their leaders wife captured by anyone to be used against them'

'I didn't think about that' I looked over at the group and saw that there were 4 of them a tall lady with long red hair who had her arm linked with a man who had strange glasses on, the lenses were red from what I could see and it looked like they were just a thick band around the front of his face, there was a second man but I couldn't see the front of him as he was walking away from the group towards the other end of the lake, the second woman was who caused me to be uneasy she looked to be about my age of 24, and her hair had two long streaks of white down the front.

I hadn't realised that mercy was calling my name until she lightly punched my upper arm,

'Come on dopey lets get this run started it will get us away from the creepy leather faces over there'

I turned to look at mercy unaware that the people in leather were staring at us as we went to walk away,

'Where on earth did you pull the name leather faces from?' I asked slightly confused,

'Chainsaw massacre, Henry and I watched it last night, he screamed like a baby'

This caused me to laugh 'Remy does that too he thinks that he is a big bad thief and that he has seen all that there is to see in that way of horror but when you put on a scary movie he squeals like a pig'

Mercy was about to say something but her mobile started to ring I tuned out so she could have some privacy for the phone call but the call didn't last very long,

'that was Henry one of the boys has gotten himself into a spot of bother and the poor kid wont let Henry anywhere near his injuries, so I'm going to head home and help fix the kid up'

I offered her a lift back but she decided to catch a taxi, I waited with her until one came then headed back to my car to get my mp3 so I could listen to music as I ran, I was on my third lap of the lake when I started to get the feeling that I was being watched, I slowed down to a slow walk and looked behind me but I couldn't see any one then as I went to look back in front a rammed into what felt like a solid wall, I fell back onto the ground and tried to break my fall with my forearms but that only succeeded in causing them to become grazed from the elbow to the wrist. The ear buds had fallen from my ears and I could now hear the sounds around me, l looked up to the spot where I had run into something but there was nothing there.

I got up holding my injured arms to my stomach, I could feel blood soaking through my shirt from the grazes and I realised that they were more like small lacerations than grazes, the pain they caused was almost unbearable, I had always had a low tolerance for pain, and so my tears were flowing freely. I was half way around the lake so I would have to walk the rest of the way to get to my car, as I started to make my back around the path but because of my tears I didn't notice I was being surrounded by the people in leather.


End file.
